wickedcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Anne Winters
Anne Winters is an American actress. She is known for her regular roles on the FX drama series''Tyrant'' as Emma Al-Fayeed, and the ABC crime drama series Wicked City as Vicki Roth. She is also known for her recurring role as Kelsey on the ABC Family drama series The Fosters. Winters has also starred in the films Sand Castles (2014), Pass the Light ''(2015), and ''The Bride He Bought Online (2015). She is the 2016 winner of the Nice International Film Festival's Best Supporting Actress award for her role in The Tribe. Early life Anne Christine Winters was born in Dallas, Texas to Karen and Harry Winters. She grew up in nearby Lewisville. Winters was educated at Prestonwood Christian Academy, a private Baptist school in Plano. When she was ten years old, Winters sang a solo at the American Airlines Center to a crowd of over 24,000 people. She originally planned to attend Southern Methodist University for her college education, but chose instead to relocate to Los Angeles in order to pursue her acting career. Career Winters made her big-screen debut in the independent film In My Pocket, a winner at the 2009 Palm Beach International Film Festival and the 2009 Terra di Siena Film Festival. Her first television appearance was in the 2010 Nickelodeon pilot Summer Camp, in the role of Beth. In 2013, she appeared on the Disney Channel sitcom Liv and Maddie in the episode "Steal-A-Rooney". She also appeared in the made-for-DVD films A Christmas Snow and Cooper and the Castle Hills Gang. From 2013 to 2014, Winters co-starred in the recurring role of Kelsey on the ABC Family drama series The Fosters. From 2014 to 2016, Winters starred in the regular role of Emma Al-Fayeed on the drama series Tyrant, created by Gideon Raff for the FX network. She was credited as a guest actor during Tyrant's second season, appearing in only four of the 13 episodes. Winters will continue her role in the third season. Winters starred in a leading role in the 2014 independent drama film Sand Castles, opposite actors Jordon Hodges, Saxon Trainor and Clint Howard. She won the Leonardo da Vinci Horse Award for Best Ensemble Cast at the MIFF Awards with her co-stars in the film. Also in 2014, Winters co-starred as Kelly Decker in the action film Fatal Instinct. In 2015, she appeared as Gwen in the feature film Pass the Light, directed by Malcolm Goodwin, and starred as Avery Lindstrom in the Lifetime thriller television film The Bride He Bought Online, directed by Christine Conradt. That same year, she was cast as Vicki Roth, the teenage daughter of a police detective (Jeremy Sisto) on the hunt for a serial killer, on ABC's crime drama series Wicked City. Winters will star as Valerie York in the NBC pilot sequel to the teen drama film Cruel Intentions, alongside the film's original starSarah Michelle Gellar. Winters won Best Supporting Actress at the 2016 Nice International Film Festival for her role in The Tribe. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast